Fraise blanche et beauté rousse
by Pink-Deathberry
Summary: Une semaine des plus banale commence...mais peut-être pas si ordinaire que ça si on y ajoute un hollow en liberté.Quand l'équipe de shinigamis envoyée sur Terre rate le meilleur ça donne une fin pas très rassurante. Couple: Hichigo/Shirosaki x Orihime
1. Chapter 1

_Les phrases en italique seront les pensées des personnages._

Pov normal:

Une autre magnifique journée s'annonçait dans la ville de Karakura.

Du moins, c'est ce que nos héros pensaient.

Pas loin de la clinique Kurosaki , dans un appartement , une jolie petite tête rousse émergea du sommeil avec un léger filet de bave rien qu'en repensant à son rêve ( ne vous imaginez rien! Hime n'est pas perverse, enfin je crois...): elle poursuivait un donuts géant sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle-même était poursuivie par... un fraisier. Revenue de sa rêverie, Orihime se dirigea vers la cuisine et mangea énergiquement en sentant son ventre crier famine.

Une fois son ventre bien remplit, elle se prépara, verrouilla son appartement et pris le chemin du lycée de Karakura.(en mode insouciance totale!)

Pov Ichigo( alias strawberry-kun):

A la clinique Kurosaki:

Lentement, j'ouvre mes yeux mais les refermes aussitôt, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour.

J'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir. Je me précipite hors de mon lit, me décale à une distance résonnable et observe la scène comique de mon quotidien: mon père ouvrant la porte à la volée et se prenant le mur d'en face ou plus précisément la fenêtre.

**Ichigo(le pied fumant):** Tu crois que c'est une façon de réveiller son fils le vieux!

**Isshin(une main sur le nez):** Tu apprend vite, je suis fier de toi Ichigo.

Mais quand mon père se retourna j'étais déjà descendu et en train de manger avec Yuzu et Karin. On l'entendit dévaler les escaliers comme si il avait la mort à ses trousses, passer devant nous en coup de vent, qui le regardions blasés, et se coller au poster de maman.

**Isshin(en pleurant): **Masaki chérie, tu as vu comme notre fils est méchant avec moi!

**Karin et Ichigo:** Quand vas-tu enlever ce poster!

Après avoir mangé et m'être préparé je partis pour le lycée en marchant d'un pas lent pour avoir le plus de calme et de tranquillité possible.

_Ce sera calme aujourd'hui, Rukia est repartie temporairement à la Soul Society avec Renji et les autres._

Un calme bien vite troublé par l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu au chapitre précédent mais certains persos seront peut-être un peu OOC !**

**Les phrases en gras seront les paroles de Shirosaki**

Pov normal:

Un calme bien vite troublé par l'entrée en scène de...

**Hé Majesté !**

_Qu'est-ce que-...Shirosaki, c'est toi !?_

**Ouaip**

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore !_

**Si cette journée sera aussi calme aujourd'hui, tu pourrais me laisser sortir non ?**

_Quoi ?! A quoi ça t'avancerais ?_

**Hey relax, je veux juste savoir a quoi ressemble la vie des humains**

_Mouais...bon ok mais pas de coups foireux compris!Je garderai un œil sur toi._

**Héhé, t'es vraiment sur les nerfs quand ta petite shinigami n'est pas là hein ?**

_(rouge)M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes!(ils parlent de Rukia vous l'aurez deviné!)_

_Aller je te laisse sortir mais fiche moi la paix_

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, la copie conforme d'Ichigo apparue avec bien sur la peau et les cheveux blancs et ses éternels yeux jaunes sur sclérotique noir. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée( celui avec le gilet beige)qui lui allait plutôt bien à vrai dire.

Ichigo n'eut même pas le tant de dire « ouf » de s'être débarrassé de son hollow qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjâ devant le lycée et c'est à ce moment précis qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur Ichigo.

**?:** SALUUT ICHIGOOO - !

Bam!Inutile de vous dire que cette tornade se prit un coup de poing magnifiquement placé de notre fraise internationale...

**Ichigo : **S'lut Keigo

Re-bam!Et bizarrement il se prit aussi un coup de coude de notre fraise blanche mondiale.

**Shirosaki(agacé) : **Tu la ferme jamais toi ?!

…...Petit blanc de quelques secondes(ou minutes-') brisé par l'arrivée de Mizuiro :

**Mizuiro :** Salut Ichigo !(voyant Shirosaki) Tiens, t'es nouveau ici je t'avais jamais vu ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Ichigo se tourna vers son hollow et constata avec surprise qu'il fixait intensément la porte de leur classe avec une expression d'appréhension au visage mais le plus surprenant est que, si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir quelques rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues, ce qui prit complètement au dépourvu le shinigami remplaç se contenta de secouer la tête, croyant avoir halluciné, et répondit à sa place.

**Ichigo :** C'est mon cousin, Shirosaki, il va rester ici pendant un petit moment.

**Mizuiro :** D'accord.(regardant soudainement Keigo)Et ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Asano, t'as vu un fantôme?(petit rire)

En effet, Keigo avait les yeux rivés sur Shirosaki, le teint pâle et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

_On dirait plutôt qu'il a vu passer Ikkaku ,pensa ironiquement Ichigo._

Soudain le choque passé et enfin sortit de sa transe, Keigo se releva sous les regards attentifs de ses amis, pointa du doigt Shirosaki et s'écria :

**Keigo :** Waaaaaaahhhhh ! Ichigo, c'est qui ce type, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et il me fait tellement flipper que j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'autre boule de billard en face de moi, et puis aussi...

Pendant qu'il se remémorait ses traumatismes sous le regard blasé de Mizuiro, Ichigo et Shirosaki étaient rapidement entrés dans la classe en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Alors que Keigo continuait son monologue, Mizuiro décida lui aussi d'entrer dans la salle, toujours accroché à son portable.

**Mizuiro :** Bon tu viens Asano, on va être en retard si tu continue à parler tout seul.

C'est avec un visage dépité que Keigo s'arrêta enfin et regarda son ami entrer dans la salle.

**Keigo(en pleurant) :** Tu m'appelle encore par mon nom de famille!Et moi qui croyait qu'on était pote, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?!


End file.
